Up in Flames
|writer = Onika Maraj, Stephen Kozmeniuk, Matthew Samuels, Brett Ryan Kruger, Zale Epstein |producer = Boi-1da, Stephen "Koz" Kozmeniuk }} "Up in Flames" is a song by Nicki Minaj from the re-release of Minaj's second studio album Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up. The song was written by Minaj, Stephen "Koz" Kozmeniuk, Matthew Samuels, Brett Ryan Kruger, and Zale Epstein, and was produced by Boi-1da, and Stephen Kozmeniuk. It leaked online on November 16, 2012, and was released on November 19, 2012, with the whole album. A music video for the song premiered on April 9, 2013. Background "Up In Flames" leaked with the whole album on November 16, 2012, and was officially released on November 19, 2012. On November 29, Minaj opened a poll to determinate by the fans which song of the album should be the next single. "I'm Legit" won the poll with the most votes, while "High School" placed second, followed by "Up In Flames" third, "Hell Yeah" in fourth, and "I Endorse These Strippers" in fifth.The Re-Up single poll Retrieved January 1, 2013. Critical reception The song received positive review by music critics. Jesal Padania from RapReviews commented positively that "'Up In Flames' builds slowly, and the MC kicks in after a minute over a slow, heavy and melodramatic beat, throwing out a relentless slew of barbs (not Barbz)."Nicki Minaj :: Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded the Re-Up :: Cash Money Records review by Jesal 'Jay Soul' Padania from RapReviews. Retrieved April 9, 2013. Nicki Levine from BBC Music said that "Up In Flames" is "probably her grandest moment yet."Nicki Minaj Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded – The Re-Up review by Nick Levine from BBC Music. Retrieved April 9, 2013. Website Women in Hip Hop praised Minaj's "fearless cocky punch lines back when she was performing Itty Bitty Piggy in a packed to the brim Club to a raw performance by a hungry artist."(REVIEW:) Nicki Minaj – “Pink Friday – Roman Reloaded: The RE-UP” from Women in Hip Hop. Retrieved April 9, 2013. William E. Ketchum III from HipHop DX commended that Minaj "finds the right balance" on the song.Nicki Minaj Pink Friday Roman Reloaded: The Re-Up review by William E. Ketchum III from HipHop DX. Retrieved on April 9, 2013. Music video Minaj announced a surprise on April 8, 2013, and the next day she released a video for the song as a promotional video for the album. Stills Up In Flames - still 4.png Up In Flames - still 3.png Up In Flames - still 2.png Up In Flames - still 1.png richgang.png UPINFLAMES!.png Lyrics Credits Recording: *Recorded at: Studio Malibu, Malibu CA & KazaKoz Studios *Mixed at: Studio Malibu, Malibu CA *Mastered at: Chris Athens Masters, Austin TX Personnel: *Writers: Onika Maraj, Stephen Kozmeniuk, Matthew Samuels, Brett Ryan Kruger, Zale Epstein *Producers: Boi-1da & Stephen “Koz” Kozmenuik *Additional production by: The Maven Boys for 1da Boi Productions Inc. *Mastered by: Chris Athens *Mixed by: Ariel Chobaz & Boi-1da *Drums by: Boi-1da *Drum Programming by: Zale Epstein *Vocals by: Rene Rowe & Amoy Levy *Piano & Claps by: Bret Ryan *Sythesizer, Guitar, Viola, Organ, Engineering & Bells by: Stephen Kozmeniuk The credits for "Up In Flames" are adapted from the liner notes of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up.Digital booklet of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Charts References Category:Songs Category:Leaked songs Category:Videos Category:Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up Category:2012 Category:2013